Ti Amo
by Zahra-The-Meerkat-LovesChuRo
Summary: Romano has a crush on Liechtenstein! But when Switzerland's and Liechtenstein's house burns down, they have no choice but to stay at Romano's and Italy's house! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

As all the countries were leaving from a meeting, Romano was day dreaming. Spain asked,"Are you leaving ,Romano?". He replied,"Oh,uh, yea.".

When he got home he saw his brother sitting at the table.

"Hello, Romano!" Italy said.

"Well,you sound happy..."Romano said.

Italy said back, "Well of course I'm happy! Germany invited me to his house!"

"Thats nice." Romano said.

"You seem sad,?"Italy said.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Romano said quietly.

"Aw come on! You can tell your little brother!" Italy said.

Romano didn't reply, he just walked to his room, and sat down on his bed and said to himself, "I bet she hasn't even looked at me..." He looked over at the window, got up and looked out were many wood cabins just like other countries owned these for vacation houses, because they are right next to the lake.

Later that afternoon, Romano was sitting out side reading a he saw something odd in the corner of his eye,

he looked up and in the sky and saw smoke.

"What in the world?" He quickly got up and ran outside.

"Italy! Somethings on fire!" He said.

"What?" Italy got up from a chair he was sitting on.

"Somethings on fire!" Romano repeated himself.

"No, whats on fire!" Italy said as he stormed out the door.

Romano replied,"I don't know! Im just hoping that-"

Almost every country knows where each other live at.

"Holy crap." Romano said with wide eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Italy asked.

As Romano would typically do,he wouldn't reply.

Romano ran to his car. He got in and started it.

Italy came running after him,"What do you think your doing?" Italy said to Romano.

Romano just ignored him and drove in the direction the fire was at.

"Are you crazy?" Italy yelled.

Romano yelled back, "I'm very crazy!"

When he got there he pressed on the breaks.

He looked at the house humber. It had the numbers "17837".

"No, no this-this can't be h-happening!" Romano said.

As a tear went down his face, his phone rang.

It was Italy.

Romano picked it up,"What?"

Italy said, "Oh! Im glad you picked up! I know how that house went on fire!" Romano's eyes winded of interest.

"How?" Romano said.

Italy said back, "Well, they were making smore's, and they thought it went out, but it hadn't,so they left and came back and well, there house was on fire. So sad... Don't you agree?"

Romano replied, "Who told you this?"

"France did!" Italy said back.

"Ok, good to know."Romano said.

As he hung up, the fire department came.

As he drove off, he saw in the rearview mirror, Switzerland followed close by Liechtenstein.

Liechtenstein looked at Romano's bright red car.

When Romano saw her looking at it, his face turned red, then he pressed on the gas.

When he got home he saw Germany's car

"I guess Germany is picking Italy up." Romano said to himself.

As Romano got out of his car he saw Italy running outside to Germany's car.

When Germany got out of his car, he got a big hug from and Germany because they haven't seen each other for a while.

Romano headed inside and sat on his bed.

Much later, Romano was singing a song.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

When he opened the door, It was Switzerland and Liechtenstein.

Romano's face was turning red.

Switzerland has no friends except for Italy oddly enough.

Switzerland said, "Can we come in?" Romano studered, "Of c-course."

* * *

><p>AN:

This is not my story! :) It is my sister's!  
>Please review if you can (nothing mean, please), she's ten and is practising her English also!<p>

Thanks! Also... She wanted me to say...

Fluffy Unicorn Rainbow Sparkles. lol. We're idiots. :L


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked in Romano said, "So I,uh,heard about your house...I'm very sorry."

"Where's Italy?" Switzerland said.

Romano replied, "He's at Germany's house. Germany drove him over not too long ago."

Switzerland just sighed.

"I can call him if you'd like..."Romano said.

Romano thought _Oh my gosh! She's in my house!_

Instantly Romano's face went red.

"That would be nice,tell him to come here." Switzerland said.

"Ok." Romano replied.

Romano grabbed his phone and walked outside.

He dialed Italy's number and waited.

He waited for a while, until a voice came from the phone,It was Italy's, "Hello?"

Romano said back, "Yea,hey. Can you come here? Like, now?"

Italy replied, "Aw! why?"

Romano said back, "Well, Switzerland and Liechtenstein came and well, Switzerland wants to talk to you."

"Ok... See you soon!" Italy said.

Romano walked back inside and said, "He's on his way, if you guys are hungry I can make something of buy something..."

* * *

><p>When Italy arrived he said, "What did you want Romano?"<p>

"Switzerland wanted to talk to you." Romano said back.

"Ok!"Italy said as he walked over to Switzerland.

As they were talking, Romano walked to the table and sat down.

"Romano!" Italy said.

"Yes?"Romano said.

"Switzerland wants to stay here momentarily!" Italy said happily.

"Romano,your face is as red a tomato!"Italy said again.

"Well-uh- m-make your selfs at-home..."Romano stuttered.

Italy said to them, " You can stay in me and Romano's room."

Italy headed to the room with Liechtenstein and Switzerland following him.

Italy came out and said to Romano, "I feel so bad for them,They don't have clothes, pajamas, or money!"

Romano said back, "Well- what are you trying to say?"

Italy replied, "Well,Im just saying you should go take them to get some clothes and such."

"But Switzerland feels more comfortable around you."Romano said.

"Who has to go to work?"Italy asked.

"Fine..." Romano said.

Romano walked in and saw Liechtenstein sitting on his bed.

Romano's face went red once again. "Uh... Italy wants me to take you guys to get some clothes..."

They both looked up.

"Very well then." Switzerland said as he got up.

Liechtenstein got up and followed her brother.

* * *

><p>The way there was very quite.<p>

"How do we pay?" Switzerland asked.

"Oh, I will pay." Romano said.

When they were about to check out, Switzerland said, "Liechtenstein, why did you only get one pair of clothes and one pair of pajama's?"

"I didn't want to him to spend so much money..." Liechtenstein spoke for the first time.

Romano was surprised._ How kind! But she should know that I am willing to spend a lot of money!_

Romano thought as his face went red.

_She has such a sweet voice too... _Romano thought again.

"You will need more clothes than that!" Switzerland said.

"Im sorry..." Liechtenstein said to Switzerland.

When they got home, Italy was still at work.

"You guys must be hungry." Romano said.

They both nodded.

"Ok, what do you want..."Romano said as he walked over to the kitchen.

Switzerland said, "Spaghetti."

Romano replied, "Perfect!"

As he was making the spaghetti, Liechtenstein walked up to Romano, "Thanks for the clothes." She said.

Romano instantly stopped and turned around,his face turning red, once again.

"Y-your wel-come." Romano said.

* * *

><p>AN:

Here's Chapter 2! :)

My sister wrote these a while back, so there are quite a few chapters, I will post them in a while.

Also, she might write a Black Butler fic, too! So that's something to look forward to! :D

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

They were silently eating dinner,when suddenly Romano said,

"If you guys want any more,its on the stove."

Italy came in and said, "Hello!"

"Aloha...how was work?Let me guess,it was fine like any other day?"Romano said playfully.

"No,it was good! Germany came in and we talked for like...ever!"Italy said.

"Whats for dinner? I'm starving."

Romano replied, "Spaghetti."

Italy said, "Yummy!"

As Romano was headed to the single couch to sleep on it, Italy sat down on it and said, "Im sleeping here!"

Romano replied, "Why are you such a jerk? Where am I going to sleep?"

"Errr...do we have a sleeping bag?" Italy asked.

"Im not sleeping on the floor,well at least not in a sleeping bag."Romano said.

Italy asked, "Don't we have that spare mattress?"

"Maybe..."Romano said back.

So Romano had to sleep on a queen mattress,on the floor.

The next day, Romano woke up to the sound of laughter.

It was Italy laughing at Germany.

"What... Italy,why is Germany here?" Romano asked sleepy like.

"Oh, well he wanted to come over so, I let him." Italy replied,surprised that Romano's up.

"Italy,its 7:46...What time did you wake up?" Romano asked.

"Oh, uh...Well around 6:00." Italy replied.

"6:00!"Romano said.

As Romano got up, he said, "My throat is really sore..."

"Maybe you were snoring."Italy suggested.

"Ya, like that would happen,I talk in my sleep." Romano said as he was walking to the kitchen.

"Ha,I know you do. You say some pretty funny stuff some times."Italy said.

Romano stopped walking,coughed and said, "What kind of things?"

Italy replied, "Well, I don't know, I don't remember."

Romano let a sigh of relief and started walking again.

Suddenly, Italy's phone started ringing.

He picked up and said,"Hello?" He got up and said, "Oh." He hung up and said,

"Germany,I have to go to work because I talked to you to long."

Germany replied, "Ok. I'll go."

As they walked out the door,Romano opened the fridge.

It was silent until Switzerland said, "Were's Italy?"

Romano quickly turned around and said, "Uh,he just left for work."

Switzerland sighed and walked to the kitchen.

"I have to go to work today." He said.

" I will be here, alone with Liechtenstein." Romano said.

"Yes, but she will probably be bored. So I want you to bring her somewhere fun." Switzerland said.

Romano stopped and said, "Uhhh...L-like were?"

"Where ever she would like." Switzerland said in a mad tone.

* * *

><p>Later, Romano was making eggs when Liechtenstein came out and asked, "Where's big brother?"<p>

Romano turned around and said, "He's at work."

Liechtenstein walked over to the table and sat down.

"Do you want eggs?" Romano asked.

Liechtenstein nodded.

As they were eating silently, Romano broke the silence and said,

"Switzerland wants me to take you somewhere today. Where do you want to go?" Liechtenstein said, "The beach."

Romano thought, _What?The beach? Why the beach! _

"We need to get you a bathing suite." Romano said.

* * *

><p>As they were shopping for a bathing suite, Romano said, "Two piece or one piece?"<p>

"One piece. But could you maybe find a skirt to put over my bathing suit?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Of course!"

* * *

><p>When they got to the beach, Liechtenstein ran to the water.<p>

"Wait, Liechtenstein, its shallow and then it gets really deep. Be careful." Romano said.

Liechtenstein nodded.

She was sitting in the water when Romano's phone started ringing.

Romano picked up and said, "Hello?"

"Hello! What are you doing?" It was Italy.

"At the beach with Liechtenstein. Why did you call?"

When Romano was on the phone with Italy,

Liechtenstein was sitting in the water when her shoe started floating off.

She thought she could get it but when she started to walk toward it, she fell in the deep water.

When Romano heard splashing, he instantly dropped his phone in the sand and ran to the water.

* * *

><p>AN:

-GASP- Oh no! What will happen to sweet little Lilli!

Also... Ahem... MintBlue, I did not delete your review! Fanfiction deleted the story. I have no idea why, but it did.

I had to re-post the chapters.

Anyway... Just letting you know I didn't delete it. (Your review actually made my sister extroardinarily happy!)

Ahem... Anyway, again!

Thanks for reading, people! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Romano was running to save Liechtenstein, she was clearly drowning.

He jumped In the water and swam toward her.

Luckily,she wasn't far from the shallow water.

He picked her up and walked toward the beach and gently put her down, her eyes wide with fear.

Romano asked, "Are you ok?"

Liechtenstein replied, "I-I'm ok...M-my shoe...Its i-in the water..."

Romano looked at the water, there was a shoe floating on the top of the water.

He went in to get it, and when he gave it back to her, she said, "Thank you."

He nodded.

* * *

><p>When they got home, Romano walked to the table to sit down, he was dripping wet in his jeans and t-shirt.<p>

He grabbed his phone, looked at it, and said, "Its clearly broken."

He let out a sigh and got up.

When he was walking to a cabinet, he felt a slight tap on his back.

Romano turned around to see Liechtenstein.

"Thank you for saving me. And my shoe." She said quietly.

"Any time. I wanted to ask you, what do you want for dinner?" Romano said.

"Dinner? Already?" Liechtenstein asked.

Romano replied, "I can make pizza..."

Liechtenstein said, "Yes. Pizza sounds good."

"Alright, pizza it is. Cheese flavor?" Romano said.

She nodded.

While they were waiting for the pizza to cook, they were sitting at the table.

Suddenly Liechtenstein said, "Tomorrow is my Birth Day."

"Really?" Romano asked.

Romano thought _I wonder how old she's turning._

The oven's beep brought Romano's attention back.

* * *

><p>While they were eating,<p>

Romano was thinking deeply. _Since she's been bored, I should get her something to entertain her. I know! A 3DS! The newest DS! _

Italy suddenly came in the door.

"Hello!"Italy said "I had to work my butt off."

Romano looked up and said, "Was your day, good?"

Italy said, "It was ok. Oh! Pizza! Yum!"

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein and Italy were sleeping when Romano went out to get the 3Ds.<p>

When he got there, He thought _I should get her a game... But wich one? _

He saw Nintendogs, and he instantly knew what game to get her!

He gave the 3DS and Nintendogs to the cashier.

"That will be 453900 Lira." The cashier said.

Romano's eyes widened, "Ok..."

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

When Romano opened his eyes to see the light of day, he looked over at the clock, it said 6:00.

He got up and grabbed some flour, sugar, eggs, and milk.

He started to make a cake until he thought, _This batch will only make one piece!_ _Oh well..._

When he was done he put it in the fridge.

Liechtenstein walked out and said, "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Oh, hello Liechtenstein. I slept well. How did you sleep?" Romano replied.

"I slept good. Thank you for asking."

"By the way happy Birth Day." Romano said blushing.

Liechtenstein smiled. "Thank you!" She said as she was walking into the kitchen.

Romano was blushing even more.

Switzerland came out and said, "Happy Birth Day Liechtenstein."

She turned around, walked toward Switzerland, and gave him a hug.

Romano got some bread and put it in the toaster.

"Can I have a piece?" Liechtenstein asked.

Romano nodded and put one more in.

* * *

><p>After they were done eating Romano said, "I got you 2 presents."<p>

Liechtenstein looked up in shock. "Really?"

"Ya... I put them on the night stand." Romano said blushing.

She got up and went in to the room.

Shortly she came out with both of them.

She sat down at the table and opened one. Her eyes wide in shock,

"You got me a 3DS! I wanted one the first day it came out! Thank you!"

Romano was blushing again when he said, "Your welcome."

When she opened the next one, she said, "These must have costed a ton! You shouldn't have have spent so much on me!"

She got up and hugged him.

* * *

><p>AN:

... Awww... It looks like Liechtenstein is starting to warm up, to Romano!


	5. Chapter 5

Romano's face was getting as red as a tomato.

Liechtenstein let go of him

"Im sorry for just suddenly hugging you ,Romano." Liechtenstein said.

Romano was shocked by the fact that she called him Romano and not Mr. Romano.

"Once again, thank you!" Liechtenstein said.

"Your welcome." Romano said.

Switzerland was silently standing in the corner, in darkness.

Suddenly, Italy jumped up from the couch and said, "Happy Birth Day, Liechtenstein!"

Liechtenstein turned around really fast with surprise.

"I didn't get you a present, but... We can go to eat at a restaurant! Any restaurant! And I'll pay." Italy said with his hands in the air.

All of the sudden Switzerland said, "I got this for you, Liechtenstein."

Liechtenstein turned around to face him.

She grabbed the present in Switzerland's hands.

She opened it. It was a dress.

"Thank you Big Brother! Its very pretty!" She said. "Can I wear it today?"

"Yes, but just as long as you wash it." Switzerland said to her.

"Ok. Romano can I wash this dress?" Liechtenstein asked Romano.

"Go ahead." Romano replied.

She went to go put it in the washer.

Italy looked around and walked to the bedroom.

Switzerland gave Romano a dirty look and walked off.

Romano saw Switzerland give him a dirty look.

He was confused, _Why did he just give me a dirty look? Weird... _Romano thought.

All of the sudden, the toaster went off.

Romano walked toward it and put the jam on the toast.

Liechtenstein came out and asked, "Is the toast ready?"

"Yup." Romano replied. "Here you go." He gave her the piece of toast.

Suddenly, Italy came out and asked, "So, Liechtenstein, where do you want to go for dinner?"

"What about Red Robin?" Liechtenstein said.

"Ok! Alright!" Italy said walking off, again.

* * *

><p>Romano had the windows down, in his bight red BMW.<p>

Liechtenstein's short, blonde hair was blowing in the wind. Switzerland was looking out the window.

And Italy was sticking his head out the open window.

When they got there, there were many people there.

* * *

><p>They had to wait for there table.<p>

When they were waiting, a young boy walked past them with his dad.

He was crying like a new born baby.

Switzerland gave the child a dirty look.

The child looked at Switzerland and stopped crying.

The child said, "Daddy! That man gave me a dirty look!" His dad sighed and they walked off.

They finally got a table.

A waiter came and asked, "Hello, I'm Francis and I'll be you're waiter. Now, let me start you guys off with a drink."

They all gave their orders and the waiter, Francis, walked off.

Italy saw someone walk in to the restaurant.

It was Germany.

"Hey guys I'll be back." Italy said as he got up and walked to Germany.

The waiter came back and gave them their drinks.

"Do you know what you guys would like?" The waiter asked.

"Not yet." Switzerland said.

"Alright I'll be back soon." The waiter said.

Switzerland's phone went off.

He picked it up, "Hello?... Alright, bye." he hung up and said,

"Liechtenstein, I have to go to a very important meeting."

"Aw, ok... Bye." She said sadly.

"Can I use your car, Romano?" He asked.

"Go ahead." Romano replied.

As he left, Romano thought to him self, _We"re left alone... Oh no! This is bad! Very, VERY, MEGA, BAD! Hopefully Italy comes back soon... _

The waiter came back and asked, "Are you guys ready?"

They both nodded. "Alright, what would you like young lady?" The waiter asked.

"I would like Mac n' Cheese, please." Liechtenstein said.

"And for you?" The waiter asked Romano.

"May I have a hamburger?" Romano asked.

"Alright. I'll be back with your food soon."

They were left alone again.

"I like your dress on you... You look really pretty." Romano said blushing.

"Thank you!" Liechtenstein said, also blushing.

Italy came around the corner and said, "Hey guys, I'm going to eat with Germany."

"Ok." Romano said.

Italy left them.

* * *

><p>Later, the waiter came back with their food.<p>

"Here you go. Do you need any thing else?" The waiter asked.

"Nope." Romano replied.

Liechtenstein shook her head.

"Ok." The waiter said and he walked off.

When they were done, the waiter came, took their plates, and gave them the check.

Romano payed.

They were walking out when Romano said, "I guess were gonna have to walk."

Liechtenstein sighed.

They started walking home, when Liechtenstein said, "Thank you for the food. It was very good."

"You're welcome."Romano said.

It was getting dark and cold.

"I'm cold, Romano." Liechtenstein said.

"Don't worry, we're only a block away from home." Romano said.

When they got home it was 7:28.

They walked inside.

"Romano, I want to thank you for giving me the best Birth Day ever." She walked toward him and gave him a hug, once again.

"You're a great friend, Romano!" Liechtenstein said.


	6. Chapter 6

Liechtenstein stopped hugging him and looked at her feet.

Romano, shocked, was searching for the right words to say.

"I, uh, made a cake for you..." Romano finally said.

"For me? Romano, you definitely go out of your way for me. Thats not a bad thing though. Thank you." Liechtenstein replied.

More silence went by when suddenly Romano said, "If you want to eat it, its in the fridge. Well I should go brush my teeth!"

He started to walk to the bath room at the end of the hall.

When he got in there he thought to himself, _What if she doesn't like the cake! Never thought of that... Uh... I know what to do, just act normel._

When Romano walked out of the bath room, he saw Liechtenstein eating the cake.

Romano's face turned bright red. _Oh my gosh, she's eating the cake!_

He thought. "Oh, Romano, this is the best cake I have ever had, ever!"

She said eagerly and went back to eating the single slice of cake.

Well, what's left of it any way.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Romano went to bed.<p>

He was staring at the ceiling in the dark.

"Hi!" Romano heard a familiar voice next to him.

He turned his head to see Italy.

"Italy, how long have you been here?" Romano asked angerly.

Italy grinned and said, "Just long enough to know you like her!"

Romano was shocked at what he said.

"Italy, how-" Romano got interrupted by Switzerland coming in the door.

He turned on the light and looked down at Romano getting squished by Italy.

Switzerland had a disgusted look on his face and walked to the bedroom.

Romano tried to ignore Switzerland and Italy, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Romano woke up, he felt Italy laying on him.<p>

Romano pushed Italy off his back and looked out the window.

It was gloomy.

"First gloomy day since a while ago." Romano said to himself quietly.

"Its funny. In a lot of movies when something sad happens, it starts raining or its gloomy."

Romano turned around to see Italy chuckling, looking as if he was wide awake.

Romano sighed angrily at his brother.

"Why is that funny?" Romano asked.

"I don't know." Italy said as he walked to the kitchen.

Romano rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen as well.

Switzerland came out and looked at Romano and Romano looked at Switzerland.

For a moment, they stared at each other.

Romano was wondering what he was feeling at that very moment.

Switzerland looked away.

Romano realized that they were looking at each other for a split second.

It seemed like forever to Romano.

Italy broke the awkward silence and said, "I gotta go to work now! Bye!"

He left without another word.

They were standing in complete silence.

Romano was in such deep thought, he didn't relize that Switzerland was standing right behind him.

Romano turned around and to see Switzerland staring at him.

Switzerland looked angry.

Romano had no clue why.

Suddenly, Switzerland grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

Now Romano knew Switzerland was angry.

"W-Why are you-" Romano was cut off by Switzerland, "Don't talk!"

Romano was scared half to death.

He was trying hard not to shake.

"What the heck have you been doing with Liechtenstein!" Switzerland said.

Romano was too scared to talk.

"WELL?" Switzerland said loudly.

Romano burst into in tears.

"Baby..." Switzerland mummered to himself but, load enough for Romano to hear. "

I- I- haven't- done any t-thing to your- sister..." Romano said as he was crying.

"If I see you put your hand on her, why I oughta..." Switzerland said letting go of Romano's shirt.

* * *

><p>AN:

Evil Switzerland! He's so mean to poor Romano. But seriously. This story is sooooo good! I love my sister~

Anyway... Yes. Switzerland becomes even more of a Deeshnizzle in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Switzerland gave Romano a dirty look and walked away.

Romano was petrified.

Liechtenstein walked in and asked, "I heard yelling. What happened?"

"Uhhhh... N-nothing." Romano replied.

"Romano! You're crying, it can't be nothing!" Romano started to burst out in tears.

"Aw!" Liechtenstein said. "Do you need a hug?"

Romano shook his head.

"Okay." She said solemnly.

* * *

><p>Later, Romano was sitting outside, waiting for Switzerland to leave for work.<p>

He had finally left.

But, instead of going inside, Romano had fallen asleep.

Romano was walking through a dark tunnel.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

He saw light.

It was bright, witch made him squint.

He started to run toward it.

He was getting closer and closer.

Romano had made it out of the tunnel.

"Wha?" He asked himself.

He was in a field with a lot of flowers.

The grass felt really soft too.

"Romano." said a female voice behind him.

Wait, was it to the left of him?

Or, was it to the right of him?

Was it in front of him?

Romano couldn't tell.

"Uhhh... Ya?" He replied, looking all around him.

"You're here? Already?" The female voice asked.

"What? Who are you? Where am I?" Romano asked.

"You don't know who I am?" The female voice asked.

"Well, of course, you can't see me." She said.

Romano was really confused.

He looked behind him.

A woman was there, she was young, skinny, and she looked familiar.

"Romano, I must tell you one thing." Said the woman standing in front of him.

"What is it?" Romano asked.

"You'll be here very soon."

She said.

"Well, thanks for the information." He said sarcastically.

She frowned and started to fade away.

"Hey! Were are you going?" Romano asked.

* * *

><p>Romano woke up.<p>

What kind of dream was that?

"Ugh... I feel dizzy..." Romano said.

He got up and made his way into the house.

Romano opened up the door.

He heard Liechtenstein.

She wasn't talking though.

She was-singing?

Romano walked inside and went to the room.

He was at the door but, he couldn't make out the words she was singing.

She sounded very sweet though.

_Great vocals. Wait, Is she singing in German? _Romano thought.

She stopped singing.

Romano opened the door.

Liechtenstein was looking out the window.

"Its about to rain." She said to herself.

Liechtenstein turned around, "Oh, uh, hello, Romano."

"Uh, hi." Romano replied.

"I feel sad today. I don't even know why." Liechtenstein said.

"When it's cloudy or raining, people usally feel sad for no reason at all." Romano said.

"Oh, ok!" She replied.

"Well, Im gonna go get some food." Romano said.

Liechtenstein nodded.

* * *

><p>Romano was making pasta.<p>

Liechtenstein came out of the room and said, "Its raining."

"It is?" He asked.

"Ya, look outside." She replied.

He walked out the front door, Liechtenstein followed him.

"Its funny, it was sunny this morning."Romano said.

"I don't like it when it thun- AH!" She screamed at the loud thunder.

Liechtenstein gripped Romano's arm.

Romano's face turned bright red.

"I'm sorry, Romano." She said as she let go of his arm.

"Its fine." He said as he faced her.

They were facing each other, in awkward silence.

Romano started to get closer to her.

Liechtenstein's eyes widened.

"Romano!" Liechtenstein screamed.

Romano turned around.

Swizerland was behind him, pointing his gun at him.

Switzerland pulled the trigger.

Liechtenstein screamed.

Romano fell to the floor.

"No!" Liechtenstein screamed.

She burst into tears.

"Why, Big Brother?" She yelled.

"It was only for your own safety." Switzerland said.

Liechtenstein got down on her knees.

* * *

><p>Romano was walking in a dark tunnel.<p>

He saw light at the end of it.

He ran to it.

Romano found himself in the same feild he was in before.

"I'm here, again? Where is this place?" Romano asked himself.

"You're home, now." Said the woman he was talking to before.

Romano turned around to see her.

"Home?" He asked.

"Yes, you live with your mother now." The woman said.

"My-mom? Are you- my mom?" Romano asked.

"Yes. I had died when you and your brother were young."

"Spain had found you and Austria had found Italy." Said the woman.

Romano was shocked.

"You've grown up so much from the day I died." She said.

"I-wait, I _died_?" Romano asked.

"Yes... You have." The woman said.

"No! I can't die now!" Romano screamed.

* * *

><p>AN: Is it just me or is my sister awesome at writing? This part makes me cry! ;_;


	8. Chapter 8

"Romano?" said a voice.

Romano opened his eyes.

He looked around to see Italy and Liechtenstein.

"Romano! You're okay!" Italy yelled happily.

"Ugh, Italy do- I'm- alive?" Romano asked.

"Romano!" Liechtenstein said as she started to cry tears of joy.

"Romano! I missed you so much! I thought you had died!" Liechtenstein said.

"We brought you to the hospital. The doctors thought you had died. They were about to dissconect the equipment but, you got a pulse." Italy explained.

"Italy, I saw our mom." Romano said.

Italy and Liechtenstein were quiet.

"I know it sounds crazy but, I saw her." Romano said.

"I know you did." Italy replied.

"You-you know?" Romano was puzzled.

Italy giggled, got up, and left.

Romano looked at Liechtenstein.

Liechtenstein looked at him too.

She started to ger closer to him.

They were an inch away from each other when Liechtenstein said, "I love you, Romano."

She kissed him.

She moved away from him.

Romano replied, "Ve Amo, Liechtenstein."

THE END

* * *

><p>AN: The end of my sister's magnificent story! First of all, I would love to thank Xou. For her dedication, reviews, and favorites! It was great to hear your kind words! I, and my sister, thank you!


End file.
